Volver Por Ella
by Devil Butterfly
Summary: Finnick no soporto el haberla dejado. Él volvió por ella para poder tener su 'Felices Para Siempre' con su hijo. Spoiler, después de Sinsajo. Mal Summary


**Volver Por Ella**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Annie acababa de despertar de un mal sueño, respiraba agitadamente mientras acariciaba el pequeño bulto que era su vientre._

 _Habían pasado 5 meses desde que se entero que seria madre._

 _5 meses desde que supo que lo convertiría en padre._

 _Y 5 meses desde que él murió._

 _Ella y Johanna tenían dos semanas viviendo en el distrito 4, su hogar cerca del mar. El mar que solo le recordaba a él._

 _Se levanto de la cama y en silencio salio de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Todo el distrito estaba en calma pues aun no amanecía, solo había uno que otro pescador madrugador que se encaminaba al muelle._

 _Annie camino hasta la orilla del mar y se recostó hecha un ovillo en la arena para contemplarlo, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos_

 _-¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?-_

 _Se puso tensa al escucharle, pensó que alucinaba hasta que sintió una caricia un su cabello._

 _-¡¿Como es que...-_

 _Ni siquiera pudo terminar de exclamar porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _-Tranquila, no llores Annie- murmuro en su oído mientas levantaba la cabeza de ella para que la pudiera descansar en su regazo_

 _-¿Como es que estas aquí Finnick?- pregunto Annie mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sienes y caían sobre el pantalón corto de él_

 _-Pues vivo aquí cerca, mujer- le dijo él riendo_

 _-¡No! ¡¿como es que estas vivo?!- pregunto ella desesperada_

 _-Jamas morí Annie- contesto Finnick mirándose confundido_

 _-Pero yo... Estos 5 meses yo...- sollozaba Annie_

 _-Lo sé y lo siento tanto amor, debí venir a ti antes- se disculpo él_

 _-No importa, ahora estas aquí- dijo ella sentándose y lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo_

 _-¿Que tal se porta?- pregunto Finnick acariciando es vientre de Annie_

 _-Muy bien, hasta ahora no me ha dado problemas a diferencia de su padre- contesto ella riendo_

 _-Ya me disculpe Annie- se quejo él haciendo un puchero -¿Que tengo que hacer para que lo olvides?-_

 _-Estar a mi lado- dijo ella_

 _-¿Porque no, vamos a nuestro hogar con nuestro hijo y somos felices para siempre?- propuso Finnick con una sonrisa_

 _-¿Que tengo que hacer para conseguir ese final feliz?- pregunto Annie_

 _-Por lo pronto darme un beso- contesto Finnick riendo, Annie se incorporo un poco y por fin después de tantos meses sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, fue un beso lleno de ternura, de dulzura, pero sobre todo lleno de amor incondicional._

 _Cuando se separaron el sol comenzaba a dar señales en el horizonte y Annie recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Finnick para ver el amanecer, pero no pudo porque el sueño llego a ella causando que se durmiera profundamente._

 _ **.**_

 _Johanna se levanto de su cama y bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, se preocupo un poco al ver que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, salio de la casa y siguió las huellas en la arena hasta llegar a la playa. Se quedo estática al ver a su amigo, Finnick Odair, sentado en la arena a unos metros de ella. Se quedo ahí en silencio contemplando al hombre acariciar los cabellos de su esposa dormida en la arena._

 _-¿Finnick?- pregunto asombrada_

 _-Hola Hanna- susurro él para no molestar a su esposa dormida_

 _-¡Pero que diabl...- comenzó a protestar ella pero Finnick la interrumpió_

 _-Gracias Hanna-_

 _-¿Porque me agradeses?- pregunto Johanna_

 _-Por cuidar de Annie y de mi hijo estos meses que no he estado presente- contesto él_

 _-No importa, lo seguiré haciend...- estaba diciendo ella pero él la interrumpió nuevamente_

 _-No, ahora yo me haré cargo de ellos, por eso volví-_

 _-¿A que te refieres Finn?- cuestiono ella un poco asustada_

 _-Yo volví por ella, ahora estaremos juntos y tendremos nuestro 'Felices Para Siempre' con nuestro hijo- contesto Finnick_

 _Johanna miro como la luz del sol en el horizonte se hacia mas brillante cada vez._

 _-¡Gracias Hanna!-_

 _Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que Finnick y Annie desaparecieran en la brillante luz del amanecer..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Johanna despertó agitada y tardo solo dos segundos en levantarse de su cama y bajar a la cocina, al ver la puerta de la casa abierta decidió ir buscar a Annie, así que comenzó correr a la playa justo como en su sueño. Mientras corría recordó las palabras de Finnick:

 _"Yo volví por ella, ahora estaremos juntos y tendremos nuestro 'Felices Para Siempre' con nuestro hijo"_

Corrió aun mas de prisa, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Annie, y así fue.

Annie Odair estaba recostada en la arena, profundamente dormida, Johanna se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello con ternura, pero se detuvo al percatarse que la embarazada mujer no despertaba.

-Annie- la llamo mientras la movía delicadamente pero entro en pánico cuando no despertó -¡Annie Despierta!-

Johanna la sacudía con fuerza pero la mujer de ojos verdes no reacciono y entonces las palabras volvieron a su mente.

 _"Yo volví por ella"_

Un joven pescador se acerco a Johanna quien lloraba abrazada al cuerpo de Annie.

-¿Necesita ayuda Señorita Mason?- pregunto él al verla

-¿Podría ayudarme a llevarla a casa?-

-Por supuesto- respondió el pescador antes levantar a Annie en brazos -¡Señorita Mason, la Señora Odair no...-

-Lo sé- dijo Johanna agachando la cabeza

Una vez que el pescador dejo a Annie en su cama y se fue para avisar a la gente del distrito, Johanna tomo el teléfono y llamo a Peeta y Katniss.

-¿Hola?- preguntaron al otro lado de la linea

-Peeta, soy Johanna-

-¡Johanna! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿a que se debe la llamada?- dijo Peeta un poco entusiasmado

-Solo quería informar que Annie murió- dijo ella

-Oh dios, lo lamento mucho Johanna- dijo Peeta afligido

-Gracias, seria bueno si pudieran venir a despedirse de ella- dijo Johanna

Estuvo hablando unos segundos mas con Peeta y después llamo a Beetee con quien también mantuvo una convensación corta. Se sentó en el sofá y con una sonrisa pensó:

 _"Finnick no soporto el haberla dejado. Él volvió por ella"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **."Dicen que quienes nos aman jamas nos dejan, que quienes amamos vivirán siempre que los recordemos y que el amor los hará volver por aquellos a quienes dejaron para obtener el 'Felices Para Siempre' en la eternidad"**

 **¡Mi pequeña contribución con el fandom!**

 **¡Es lo primero que escribo de The Hunger Games! ¡Y de los *a mi parecer* verdaderos amantes trágicos! Adoro a esta pareja, aun sigo inconforme con el final de Finnick y Annie así que saque mis frustraciones aquí jajaja.**

 **pd. lamento la mala ortografía... soy malísima para eso...**

 **Annie Odair Grey Masen Cipriano Maddox *y muchos apellidos mas***


End file.
